


Jingle Bells, Batman smells, Jason baked a house

by Sassambassador



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Gingerbread House, Holidays, M/M, Mistletoe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-09 02:33:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5522204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sassambassador/pseuds/Sassambassador
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Originally, it was supposed to be a holiday-themed gag, both a sorry and a joke for Tim, but the sad excuse of a gingerbread house was so pitiful Jason was even embarrassed to look at it. All he had was three walls and a floor, and there was more icing than there was ginger biscuit. Jason kept messing up the design and tried to put more frosting on top of his mistakes, but it became indistinguishable what are windows and where is the door. Jason thought he remembered he tried to draw a gingerbread man in icing somewhere, but for the life of him he couldn’t find it. It was enough to make him want to stop in shame.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part 1: Jason baked a gingerbread house

It was that time of the year again to reflect on the past and make resolutions for the new.

This year was definitely the year Jason would have been put on the naughty list, if he still believed in that crap. Did Jason make mistakes? Yes, he was a living human, after all. Did Jason admit to his mistakes? No, he just used Tim as a scapegoat. 

But Dick was furious after the last screw-up (Jason’s), and took it out on Tim (who Jason blamed), to the point  _ Damian  _ had to break it off. And Jason felt… guilty? He never felt bad for putting Tim in front of Dick’s wrath (mostly because it was harmless), but this time it was serious, and both Alfred and Damian agreed they had never seen him so livid before. They also both alleged to have seen Tim shed a few tears before leaving, and he hasn’t been back to the Manor since. 

And Jason felt like a dick. 

So here he was, watching tutorials on how to make a gingerbread house and staring at the pathetic mess on his kitchen counter. 

Originally, it was supposed to be a holiday-themed gag, both a sorry and a joke for Tim, but the sad excuse of a gingerbread house was so pitiful Jason was even embarrassed to look at it. All he had was three walls and a floor, and there was more icing than there was ginger biscuit. Jason kept messing up the design and tried to put more frosting on top of his mistakes, but it became indistinguishable what are windows and where is the door. Jason thought he remembered he tried to draw a gingerbread man in icing somewhere, but for the life of him he couldn’t find it. It was enough to make him want to stop in shame.

But he couldn’t, he wasted a whole hour on this damn present, and he was going to deliver it. Plus, he couldn’t eat all the sweets himself, and Roy would never let go of the fact that _ Jason tried to be cute and make a gingerbread house but failed horrendously awwe  _ and would take pictures to showcase the memory, and Jason would rather die (again) rather than give it to anyone else in the batfamily. 

No, he had to give it to Tim. 

He got to work on the fourth wall, but it broke in half when his phone went off. Typical, he didn’t have time to make another batch, so the house will have three walls. Maybe he’ll make a fence or something instead. 

The caller id read  _ Babs _ and he picked up. It was rare for Barbara Gordon to call, it must be something urgent. 

“Happy Holidays, Barb,” Jason answered, nudging the phone between his ear and neck as he got to work on the roof. 

“Happy Holidays to you as well, Jay. How have you been?” She replied, a somber mood in her tone.

“Just dandy. I love being back in Gotham. What’s up, Babs?”

“Oh perfect, you’re there. Listen, have you talked to Tim recently?”

“No, why?”

“He’s just, he’s not acting like himself since his blow up with Dick. He’s not responding to my calls, and I think he’s gone into one of those isolated moods. I know he’s closest with you, and can you just, swing by and make sure he’s okay?”

“Oh Babs, you care, that’s so sweet of you” Jason said sarcastically, “Why don’t you go?” His roof was the shape of a triangular prism, and he began to put circular candies on the top edge. Unfortunately, one side broke off and he was stuck with half a roof. 

“Because I’m in Burnside and I’m not as close with Tim. Come on, Jay, I know you care about him, too.”

“What makes you so sure?”

“You give him cute nicknames, like  _ Timbers.”  _ The somber from her tone was gone, and she was back to her old self. 

“Stop, it was one time.” Jason retorted, embarrassed. 

“I’ve always wanted there to be another relationship in the ‘family’.”

“Did you tell Bruce that?”

“He’d cry in joy that his adopted children are getting along.” 

“Getting along  _ too _ well.”

“You should just admit you have feelings for him.” Barbara’s voice suddenly changed from playful to more serious. 

“The feelings are just mutual respect, that’s all.” Jason’s house was standing, good enough. 

“No it’s not, Jason. Tim is not going to reject you.”

“Babs, I don’t think you’re the best person to give relationship advice.”

“Ha. Ha.” She faked her laugh, but it didn’t cover the amusement in her tone, “I just want you to be happy.”

Jason sighed, “It’s weird, though. We were always like brothers and I don’t know-”

“So you do like him!” Barbara exclaimed, satisfied in her small victory of getting something out of Jason. 

“Okay, fine, you win. Whatever. What now?”

“Go to him and comfort him, be cute as hell.”

“What if he takes it the wrong way?”

“Jason, have you ever noticed Tim is only in Gotham when you are? He can go back to the Titans literally anytime, but he stays whenever you do. In fact, he even goes the extra mile just to work with you on missions, and I’m just saying I don’t think it’s only because you ‘work well’ together.”

“Woah, calm down Cupid, your time is a little early.”

“And you’re going to miss your opportunity. Now go, he’s in his apartment in downtown. Don’t forget the mistletoe!”

“Fuck off, Babs. Enjoy your holidays.” 

“Love you, too.” She hung up, and Jason was left with a dilemma that involved his stupid crush and this stupid candy house. 

~~~

An hour later, Jason was in front of the door of Tim’s apartment. It was odd, typically they barged in through the windows or came unannounced during missions. But this time, Jason didn’t want to disturb Tim. He saw the lights on in his apartment before he came up, thinking this was probably a set up by Barbara herself (who imagined: Barbara? A matchmaker?), so he took the boring way of going through the front door and using an elevator. He glanced down at his disheveled gift with a message, reading it one last time:

 

Tim, I tried to make you a gingerbread house but I messed up the wall and the ceiling. - Your secret admirer. 

 

It was the plain truth, because Jason couldn’t come up with a clever pun in his current state of chaotic mind. He put it down gently on the floor, and left, covering his face from passersby to see the massive blush forming on his cheeks. 


	2. Part 2: Tim Receives the House

Tim opened the door as soon as the footsteps faded away.

He thought it was a package delivery, then realized how weird it was to deliver a package at 9 pm. He opened the door slowly and looked down, only to find a half-made gingerbread house on the floor. On the bottom, written in pen, was a note to Tim made by a secret admirer. Tim smiled, and picked the house up gently, worried it could topple over. 

He took it inside and placed on his kitchen counter, looking at the scribbled words. It was definitely a boy’s handwriting; it was too messy to be Damian’s, Kon and the other Titans were halfway across the world, and Tim almost thought it was Dick’s, but Dick’s ego was bigger than his ass and he would never admit he was wrong, so that only left Jason. 

Jason. Of course it was. It was his handwriting, and he probably felt bad about before, but he was expecting a prank or a gag, but this, this was just too darn cute. 

To be frank, Tim was mad at him before, but this made up for it. He was irritated at everyone, and okay, he was sulking before, but his curiosity got the better of him. 

He swabbed a layer of icing onto his finger and tried it. For what it lacked in appearance, it made up in taste and incredible sweetness. He took his phone out of his pocket and dialed. 

“Hey,” Jason picked up after two rings. 

“Hi.” Tim responded meekly. 

“What’s up?”

“Thanks for the gingerbread house.” Tim took another whip of icing and licked it of his finger. 

“What gingerbread house?”

“I know you’re handwriting, Jason.”

“That’s creepy. You’re creepy.” Jason’s said playfully. 

Tim laughed, “I can’t eat this by myself, you know.”

“Well, share it with anyone you want.”

“I want to share it with you.” Tim paused, a bit of blush forming at his cheeks as he realized how bold his statement sounded. 

“Awh shucks, Timmy, but I had a whole movie marathon planned with snacks and-”

“Just come over, it’ll be fun.”

Jason laughed, “When is it not fun with you?” a small pause before he answered, “Yeah, I’m coming, but don’t make me look at that thing longer than I have to.”

Tim didn’t have to wait long before Jason came sliding in through the window. 

“Jason, where did manners go in the past hour?” Tim came over, greeting him. 

“Awh, but I just couldn’t wait to see you, Happy Holidays, Timbers,” Jason was fully in his apartment now, towering a good 6 inches over Tim. There was a twinkle in his eye and a mischievous grin, and Tim had to look up, above his head, to see something green above both of them. 

“Come on-”

Jason swiftly moved down and pecked Tim a chaste kiss on the lips, and Tim only had enough time to react to kiss him back, hanging on to the connection before popping off. 

“Secret admirer?” Tim raised an eyebrow, but he couldn’t stop smiling after the kiss. 

“Wanted to make you feel a little special after the shitstorm from the Manor, but I didn’t expect you to figure it out that fast,” Jason smiled, “You’re too smart for your own good.”

Tim watched Jason walk towards the living room, “Did you bring the movies?” He called out, following him two steps behind. 

“Hell yeah, I bought the movies.” 

They spent the rest of the night cuddled up on the couch on a movie binge, eventually falling asleep together, and spent the next morning flinging pieces of hard icing at each other, kissing every chance they could, feeling the Christmas spirit in the air. 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a real-life event that happened when my friend received a gingerbread house with the near-exact note written on it. She runs an awesome tumblr (less-than-one.tumblr.com) and you should check her out!!  
> And THANKS FOR READING HAPPY HOLIDAYS! <3


End file.
